sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Was (Not Was) (album)
| recorded = January–March 1981; Sound Suite, Detroit, Michigan | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = ZE Records, Island Records | producer = David Was, Don Was, Jack Tann, Michael Zilkha | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Born to Laugh at Tornadoes | next_year = 1983 }} class=album|id=r52359|pure_url=yes}} link | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2score = | noprose = yes }} Was (Not Was) is the debut album by art-funk ensemble Was (Not Was); it was released in 1981. The album was re-released with additional material in 2004 under the name Out Come the Freaks. The art direction was by Maverse Players. Track listing All tracks composed by David Was and Don Was; except where indicated Side A # "Out Come the Freaks" – 5:41 vocals - Harry Bowens; spoken vocals - Marzanne McCants # "Where Did Your Heart Go?" – 4:55 vocals - Sweet Pea Atkinson # "Tell Me That I'm Dreaming" – 4:58 vocals - Harry Bowens # "Oh, Mr. Friction" – 3:31 Side B # "Carry Me Back to Old Morocco" (Was, Was, Doug Fieger) – 6:01 # "It's an Attack!" (Was, Was, Goss) – 3:11 vocals - Sweet Pea Atkinson # "The Sky's Ablaze" – 2:16 # "Go...Now!" (Was, Was, Ron Banks) – 5:34 vocals - Sweet Pea Atkinson ''Out Come the Freaks'' Track listing # "Wheel Me Out" (Long Version) – 7:06 # "Out Come the Freaks" – 5:39 # "Where Did Your Heart Go?" – 4:57 # "Tell Me That I'm Dreaming" – 5:00 # "Oh, Mr. Friction" – 3:33 # "Carry Me Back to Old Morocco" – 6:01 # "It's an Attack!" – 3:10 # "The Sky's Ablaze" – 2:15 # "Go...Now!" – 5:30 # "Hello Operator" (Short Version) – 2:51 # "Out Come the Freaks (Again)" – 4:37 # "Tell Me That I'm Dreaming" (12" Remix)" – 7:48 # "Out Come The Freaks" (12" Remix) – 7:10 # "(Return to the Valley Of) Out Come the Freaks" (Semi/Historic 1983 Version) – 4:20 # "Christmas Time in Motor City" – 2:55 # "Out Come the Freaks" (Dub Version) – 6:30 Personnel *David Was - vocals, alto saxophone, piano *Don Was - vocals, bass, vibraphone, Moog synthesizer, clavinet, *Sir Harry Bowens - vocals on "Out Come the Freaks", "Tell Me That I'm Dreaming" *Sweet Pea Atkinson - vocals on "Where Did Your Heart Go?", "It's an Attack", "Go...Now!" *Bruce Nazarian, Ricardo Rouse, Wayne Kramer - guitar *Jervonny Collier, Lamont Johnson - bass *Bruce Nazarian - bass on "Wheel Me Out" *Franklin K. Funklyn McCullers, Jerry Jones - drums *Larry Fratangelo, Kevin Tschirhart, Carl "Butch" Small - percussion *Gary Stuck, Jim Matthews, Les Chambers - additional percussion *Irwin Krinsky - piano *Luis Resto, Raymond Johnson, Mark Johnson - keyboards *David McMurray, Armand Angeloni - saxophone *Marcus Belgrave - trumpet, flugelhorn *Mack Pitt - mandolin *Carol Hall, Carolyn Crawford, Kathy Kosins, Michelle Goulet, Sheila Horne - background vocals *Anthony Was, Kim Heron, Lamont Zodiac, Mark J. Norton, Mitchell Jacobs, Mrs. Martinez's Fifth Hour Vocal Music Class/Birney Middle School, Pam Schlom, Richard Pinkston, Rick Cushingberry, Rubin Weiss, Ruth Seymore, Tom Brzezina - additional vocals *Johnny Allen - string arrangement on "Where Did Your Heart Go?" *Michael Zilkha - Executive Producer References Category:1981 debut albums Category:Was (Not Was) albums Category:Albums produced by Don Was Category:Albums produced by David Was Category:Island Records albums